


Driving 101

by queenmayie



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Driving, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmayie/pseuds/queenmayie
Summary: That time when Emma and Julian were learning to drive.





	Driving 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one shot of Emma and Julian learning to drive! :)

Emma and Julian sat in the car. Julian in the steering wheel and Emma in the passenger seat. In an abandoned road near the institute, they are going to try the craziest thing ever—learning to drive—but with only the guidance of—tada!—Youtube. Emma can’t say if she’s excited or just nervous because her heart is beating wildly.

“Uhm… Emma. Are we absolutely sure about this?” Julian reluctantly asked.

“Of course! What could happen right?”

Julian rolled his eyes. “We could be in accident and lose a leg?”

“Jules, we’re shadowhunters! We can leap out of the car if a stunt like the other day will happen again.”

Emma remembered how the car flipped in the air clearly. They pestered Malcolm for a week to give them a tutorial on driving, after the 9th day of constantly convincing Malcolm, he agreed. Apparently, Malcolm was some sort of a devil driver, and only used his magic instead of his actual body to drive the car, resulting in their collision with a tree that is approximately 30 meters high. They were even reprimanded by the Clave because a lot of mundane saw this act at play. Thankfully, nobody was harmed and the mundanes didn’t remember anything because of Malcolm’s magic.

“That’s reassuring.” Said Julian sarcastically.

She smirked. “Just drive, Jules. We got this.”

“Okay, I’ll turn the ignition on now.” Julian said nervously.

“Okay.”

Julian turned the ignition on then close it again. Emma knotted her forehead. “What’s wrong, Jules?”

“Can’t we just ask Diana how to do it when she arrives? What if I did everything wrong and you got harmed? It will be my fault.” Julian said all of this like his in a hurry that’s why she almost didn’t understand it.

“Oh, come on, Jules! Diana will be away for two months! You can’t carry all those groceries forever, we need to learn to drive.” Emma is referring to the heavy groceries for the household which Julian always patiently caries for over a half mile from the institute.

“I can carry them as long as Diana gets home, you know.” Julian said calmly.

“Then, let me help you, at least.”

“You don’t need to Emma. I can handle them.”

Emma suddenly felt frustrated because of Julian’s stubbornness. “We’re parabatai, Jules! We’re supposed to help each other! I can’t let you do all of this alone. I can help you raise the kids, too! We’re in this together! So can you let me help you, please, if we’re not going to learn to drive?”

“Okay, okay. Don’t be angry. We’ll start trying now, okay?”

“Okay. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Emma said breathlessly from all the yelling.

Julian only smiled and turn on the ignition, then also turning up their current favorite song on the radio.

After that Julian slowly made the car move. And when Emma means slowly, it really is infuriatingly slow. “Seriously, Julian?” Emma looked at him dumbfoundedly but Julian keep his eyes on their way.

“Ssh, Emma. I’m concentrating. Don’t talk to me or we might bump into something.”

Emma laughed loudly which made Julian scowl and stop the car. “What?” Julian irritatedly eyed Emma.

“Seriously, Julian if you’re going to drive like this, we might as well walk.” Emma said still snickering.

Julian frowned then smiled wickedly.

“What?” Emma questioningly looked at him.

Emma barely had the time to snicker again when Julian suddenly picked up speed and was driving like a madman. “JULIAN!” Emma shouted.

Julian laughed and reduced his speed again. “This is easier than I thought. Malcolm made it looked hard.” 

“See, I know you can do it.” Emma said proudly.

Emma looked at Julian who’s smiling ear-to-ear. It made her happy seeing him smile like that, Julian rarely smile with his eyes since the Dark War ended. Sometimes, it almost annoyed her when he’s smiling that calm smile that looked so fake to her but everybody else accept as a real one. Although that calm smile always reminded her of how her parents smiled at her even if everything in their head is just a loud scream because of her stubbornness.

“Yeah.” Julian answered bringing her out of her stupor.

“Shake it off, shake it off!” Emma sung along with the radio until she saw a sharp curve coming up. “Julian do you know how to turn?” Emma asked nervously.

“Well, Youtube said I only need to turn the steering wheel?” Julian said uncertainly.

“Okay, then do it!”

Julian turned the steering wheel and the car turned in an awkward angle. Both of them panicked at this. “Julian just push the goddamn break!” Emma shouted.

Julian pushed the break and the car stop an inch before the car hits the wall. Emma and Julian looked at each other wide-eyed, then, they both laughed hysterically.

“That was close!” Emma shouted in relief.

“Guess I have to practice turning more.” Julian said, still laughing.

Emma slowly smirked her devil smile. “My turn.” Emma said wickedly, in which, Julian groaned.


End file.
